A Summer's Night
by jaena.eowyn
Summary: It's the night after the Masquerade Ball at the Trancy Mansion. Claude is feeling smug, until he gets a surprise visit from someone...


The heat of the August night still suffused the room as Claude lay in his bed, indulging in a little well earned rest, having finally put the little brat to bed, and then, at nearly three AM, attending to the very last guest to finally leave the manor, just a half an hour ago. It had been a good day, however; he had finally confronted that irksome butler, and so easily led him into his carefully spun web. He glanced over at his side table, where his dark rose lay, a testament to his cleverness, a contract sealed with a secret back door clause; an escape plan deviously devised by him as usual to slip out and win with whatever means necessary that he had in his power to use.

A breeze from the open window gently caressed his naked body, covered with just a light sheet, the wash of cool night air a welcome relief to the lingering warmth of the summer day. The bright half moon caught his eye, as the wind stirred the long filmy white curtains. He started as something else caught his eye; a shadow; and then he realized what it was. Sitting on the windowsill was his nemesis himself, the butler Sebastian Michaelis. He quickly calmed himself, though, with only a little difficulty. Sitting up in his bed, he addressed the window.

"Well, then." Claude smiled narrowly, reaching over to retrieve and then put on his glasses, the better to see the dark, silhouetted figure across the room. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure, my fine, fellow demon?" When no reply came from the other butler, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, and his muscles tensed for action. He watched as the butler, still saying nothing, only gracefully lowered himself from the sill, then slowly strode towards him. Just as Claude was about to jump up to attack his approaching foe, Sebastian put out his hand, palm facing Claude, and said "Calm yourself, my dear fellow fiend. I am not here to fight."

Not here to fight? Then what the devil was he here for? Claude wondered with mounting suspicion. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, though, and wrapping his sheet around his lower torso, stood waiting as Sebastian finished approaching. He felt unfairly exposed, in front of this debonairly-dressed as usual figure of a butler, with his own blood-red rose still brandished openly in his lapel.

The approaching demon came up to him, stopping only barely inches away from him; no doubt in an effort to intimidate him, he was sure. An effort that would have normally been in vain; normally, that is, except for the fact that he was standing there virtually naked, and the sleek butler was standing so close to him; so close. He could feel the heat radiating from him in waves, so near was he to him. Even more than that, however, he could perceive his scent, a heady, spicy-sweet smell that he admitted to himself was oddly, ever so slightly intoxicating. Ah! He suddenly realized what that scent was, at least partly. The sweet young bocchan, that tender, yet hard-edged spirit that this other demon fancied so much. Mmmm, yes, that was a savory soul; if only Sebastian knew just how much he envied the other demon his prey... But other matters were at hand that he should be focusing on right now…

Sebastian now bent his head a little towards his. What... what the devil was he doing, Claude wondered, a bit startled. But then Sebastian's head moved past his, and suddenly he could feel his warm breath puffing into his ear as he spoke.

"I know what you're thinking, fiend. And you won't have him. I won't let you."

"What?" Claude exclaimed. His heart rate had sped up for some reason, more than it should have by rights just by this demon's closeness. He was just a little TOO close, was all; that was it. It unnerved him. But hadn't he done the same exact thing to Sebastian earlier today, in the lake? Of course, that was just to unnerve HIM, to intimidate and rattle him. It had failed miserably; but not, it seemed, in reverse.

"I... don't want your miserable master's soul," he spluttered, disgusted with himself for having shown his nervousness. What effect was this demon having on him? He wanted to push him away, but somehow his hands weren't responding to his brain's command.

"Don't lie!" Sebastian shouted at him. Claude actually jumped at the sound, the closeness to his ear making it so loud; but he found he wasn't able to jump far, as his head was restrained by Sebastian's hand, which was suddenly gripping his hair by the back of his head in a twisting tight hold. Claude gasped, to his dismay.

"Sebastian... You bastard!" He tugged his head away from Sebastian's hand, trying to free himself, and only succeeding in almost banging his forehead against the other demon's own. Damn! Those dark reddish eyes were burning into his with... he couldn't quite place what it was, exactly. Well, with fury, of course; that was it. What else could it be? "Let me go!" he demanded, seething with frustration. He felt so helpless... Helpless? Why the hell would he feel helpless against this prick of another demon, a good two inches shorter than him, and certainly no match for him in strength, or strategy... So, why?

"Don't lie to me," Sebastian repeated, in a low, rumbling purr. "I can see it, in your eyes, when you look at him. I can sense it, exuding from you, whether you know it or not. He is a rare and precious gem; there is no other like him. And he is mine!" This last exclamation was made with a violent pulling back of Claude's head, still grasped by the hair by Sebastian, which he then let go with a flick of his fingers. Claude stumbled forward just a little, then quickly righted himself, attempting also to right his dignity at the same time. It was in vain, though. In his agitation, he found he had unwittingly dropped the sheet that had been his only covering over his nakedness. It now slithered down and landed in a heap on the floor at his feet. He gave a small shrug of his shoulders to try to convey that it was inconsequential to him, and stepping back a pace, swiftly kicked the now useless sheet aside. He didn't need it; he didn't need to cover himself. He had no qualms about the other demon seeing him. He certainly wasn't ashamed of his body; and it didn't make him in the slightest less lethal if it came to them fighting. Although, somehow he didn't seem to sense that this demon had come here to fight with him. What he HAD come here for, though, he was altogether unsure of. He would just need to do a little more probing, he decided.

"It couldn't be that you came here just to make polite conversation," he quipped, raising one eyebrow sardonically at the demon. "And I doubt it was simply to once again admire my stately mansion, and it's contents," he added, brashly. He smiled. Two could play at this game. "Although, I wouldn't blame you one bit, if it was." Here, he paused, and raised his right hand to his head. Taking off his glasses, he rested the crook of his arm on his forehead, dangling the glasses from his hand a little, as he tilted his head back slightly. "The view is, I have to admit, a fine one." He peeked over at Sebastian then, tilting his head back down, to see if the sight had had the effect on him that he wanted. The other demon stared at him, and then directed his gaze slowly down and then back up Claude's body, ending with his glowing eyes looking directly into his with what could only be... admiration? Claude was taken aback a little by that, but at the same time, oddly gratified. Well, who could blame the demon for admiring him-anyone would! He smiled back at the butler.

"So tell me, just what is it that you want?"

The demon's response was blindingly fast, and in an instant Claude found himself entwined in the other's arms, held against him, and bent backwards. With a clatter, Claude's glasses slipped from his hand, and fell to the floor. His bare skin was being slightly chaffed by the friction against the twill of Sebastian's fine wool suit, stimulating him, to his irritation. He was growing hard. What was going on here?

The other demon's head bent towards his shoulder. "I know what you want; I could feel it; sense it, earlier, when your hands were upon me, your closeness... You shouldn't start things you don't intend to finish..." Claude shivered slightly as he felt him gently run his nose up the length of his neck, and then bury his face in his hair behind his ear.

Well, it was fairly obvious, he now realized. The demon desired him.

This wasn't a thing that demons normally did with other demons: to play at this sort of thing with each other in their borrowed human forms. It wasn't as real as when they were in their right forms; didn't feel quite so intense; nothing could. But still, it could feel quite good, regardless... The question was, did he want to play along?

He felt Sebastian's hot breath in his ear once more as the demon whispered seductively into it. "It's your fault for making me feel this way. You are superbly magnificent in your own vile way, as much as I hate to admit it; and I have been precluded from satisfying my needs for too long now, to be able to resist such temptation." The demon then languorously ran his lips down his neck, and Claude gasped again as he felt the demon's sharp incisor scrape and then nip into his flesh ever so slightly. He didn't need more than this to know the answer to the question he had posed to himself a moment ago.

When Sebastian's lips, which were now migrating along the line of his jaw, reached his chin, he swiftly claimed them in his own. Hungrily, the two demons attacked each other's mouths, with a ferocity made of long-built up tensions; they of their folk didn't often get to indulge in these pleasures of the flesh where there was no restraint; no holding back, as there was no need, when with their own kind. The shape and type of body that the other currently assumed had no bearing whatsoever on their attraction. There was always a way, with any kind of body, to enjoy the pleasures they afforded.

Claude's hands wound around Sebastian's head and entwined themselves into his soft, sleek black locks. He released Sebastian's mouth then, and rested his forehead down against Sebastian's, panting softly. This felt so good; so, so good. But did he really want to do this? They were enemies; his intention was to destroy this demon, and have his delectable young master for himself, to take and devour at his leisure. He had never encountered a soul that smelled so sweet; felt so incredibly fine; radiated so resplendently. Sebastian was completely correct in his accusations, despite his adamantly professed denial. He wanted Ciel Phantomhive; and he would have him. And if Sebastian ever discovered what his true plans were, and what he had done initially... Well, he would just have to make sure he didn't, that was all.

So, why was he standing here, panting softly into Sebastian's still slightly parted mouth, and lightly caressing his scalp with his fingertips? He HAD started it; it was true, he had to admit it. He remembered the feel of Sebastian's body as he had pressed himself against him in the lake, standing behind him. With his arm around his neck, and his hand restraining him in a choke hold, he had felt a surge of unbidden desire go through him. And hadn't he then teasingly skittered his hand over the other demon's chest, placing his palm over his heart, to feel his heart beating faster than he had even hoped? He had suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to turn the demon's head to him, and take his mouth in his, to his shock and consternation. He had chastised himself for having had even a moment of such shameful craving for his foe. However, he thought gloatingly, apparently he hadn't been the only one so affected in that way.

The thought made him jubilant. Well, why not? Why shouldn't they indulge in this, a short reprieve from their current enmity? As long as they were both willing, and desirous of consenting to a brief interlude of pleasure as a break from their mutual hostilities, what harm could it do?

None, whatsoever, he decided firmly, and with that resolve, once again attacked Sebastian's lips with his own, thrusting his excessively long tongue into his mouth, then pulling and drawing out Sebastian's own. Releasing it, he then locked onto his mouth once more, violently sucking on his lips, first the top, then the bottom one. Pausing, he brought his hands forward, cupping one to each side of Sebastian's face and gazed down into it. Sebastian's eyes were closed, and his mouth still open, those fine lips now swollen and bruised from Claude's assault. Suddenly his eyes opened, and glared at him intently, the dark brown of his irises flashing with hidden red depths. The accusation in his look was obvious; Claude knew what he was demanding of him. He obliged him by darting his head down and under Sebastian's chin, ravishing the underside of his jaw with kisses that trailed down to the nape of his neck. Hindered by the layers of cloth that were composed of his shirt and tie, his mouth still burned hotly and wetly into Sebastian's skin, making him draw in his breath sharply with pleasure.

Raking his mouth back over the demon's skin, up his neck, then his jaw, he once more claimed the other demon's mouth with his, encircling his arms around his waist and drawing his lower body to his, interweaving their legs together. He felt the rose being crushed between them, but paid it no heed, only bringing his arms up to clasp his back even tighter to him. Claude's nails dug into Sebastian's back, meeting with those layers of fabric; traitorous fabric, that denied their accoster's need to feel the give, and the breaking of the other's flesh. Without further ado, Claude pulled Sebastian's tie with a snap, undoing it, fingers flashing to then begin quickly unfastening the buttons of his shirt. To his dismay however, Sebastian suddenly stopped him, his hand gripping Claude's wrist. Claude was taken aback in surprise. What?

He looked into the other demon's eyes, glaring intensely back at his.

"I need to know, first, before we go any further: can we be sure not to be... disturbed by anyone?" the demon said in his low, rich voice. Hmm? Claude raised his eyebrows. Then he realized to what he was referring.

"Yes; yes, we can be quite sure. The brat is soundly asleep, and having been so intoxicated by the end, will assuredly stay that way for many hours, thankfully."

Sebastian's eyebrows raised, in turn. He smiled slyly at Claude. "Is that any way to refer to your master? How disrespectful, for a butler." His expression turned oddly displeased. "And are you sure you want to risk doing anything that might make the boy... jealous?"

How dare he! Claude thought, a bit disconcerted.

"Tell me you two don't ever engage... in extra-butlering duties, so to speak? Come now, Claude. Don't lie to me. I can easily see how the two of you act around each other. You don't mind... betraying him, like this?"

He was caught; he might as well admit it. He didn't really care, though.

"The boy is soft and sweet," Claude answered, "and even exquisite in his own way. But he is a clumsy, selfish lover. I try to teach him things, but he has no interest in learning. He expects to have his needs met; and as his servant, I always comply."

This last admission of his seemed to satisy him, finally.

"Well, then.." Sebastian smiled. "Where were we?"


End file.
